Jueves
by Bocabeille
Summary: Apunto estoy de levantarme cuando el tiempo se me detiene. Él, a quien con mis amigas suelo llamar “el chico del tren” o el “chico guapito”, se levanta y camina hacia mi. ¡Camina hacia mi asiento y se sienta a mi lado!::


_Bueno, primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia. Es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de camino a mi casa una y otra vez. La historia, que cuentan sus autores originales, hacen que la piel se me ponga chinita y me obligan a escribirla. ¡Es prácticamente la misma y poniendome yo en su lugar! Pensé en hacerla con Edward y Bella, aunque nunca jamás en la vida los menciono. Podrían ser también Alice y Jasper (sinceramente sería más romántico) o quien ustedes quieran._

_**Si eligen a algun personaje de la saga de "Crepúsculo", entonces cabe mencionar que ninguno de ellos me pertenece, menos la historia que no es mas que poner las palabras de La Oreja de Van Gogh en un relato; **aún así, díganme por favor que les pareció. _

Playlist: Jueves - La Oreja de Van Gogh

El niño llora, aún no se acostumbra a despertar con el ruido de los pasajeros que arriban, su madre lo consuela. A su lado, un hombre lee, molesto por verse interrumpido, y le sonríe a la mujer a pesar de su repentito y acostumbrado enojo: lo mismo de todos los días. Yo los veo, sonriente y ansiosa; ahora, el señor le dará un dulce al pequeño y la mujer le agradecerá con un "gracias", mientras llegamos a la siguiente estación. Después él entrara y mi corazón latirá tan fuerte que mis mejillas se darán cuenta, por que siempre espera ese momento en que lo ve entrar.

La envoltura del dulce hace mucho ruido cuando la mujer lo saca. La puerta se abre y él entra con su andar despreocupado y hasta desgarbado, se quita los audífonos y pasa por alto a los señores. Lo sigo con la mirada, todos lo hacen y el no sospecha nada. Es normal que, aburridos, los demás se fijen en los nuevos pasajeros. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, una milésima de segundo que para mí vale oro, y el levanta ligeramente la cabeza. Se sienta frente a mi y yo me adecento mi falda, la más bonita que tengo, nerviosa, para que ninguna arruga delate mis nervios al haberla hecho ovillo. Es la primera vez que se sienta tan cerca. ¿Se fijará hoy en mí?

Sobre mis notas escribo la fecha: 11 de marzo, para que no parezca que estoy al pendiente de él todo el tiempo. No puedo evitarlo y o miro mientras bosteza sobre el cristal. Es un infantil. Le gusta ver como el vaho aparece y desaparece, pero nunca bostezara dos veces. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué es lo qué le gusta? ¿A dónde va que siempre toma este tren? Si tan solo yo fuera más atrevida, si tan solo fuera más bella y tuviera el cuerpo por el que cualquier chico moriría, seguramente tendría el valor de preguntárselo.

Y de pronto levanta la vista y me mira. Lo miro y él suspira. Cierro los ojos y él aparta la vista, pero yo no puedo verlo. ¡Se fijo en mi! Mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento y me hago pequeñita pequeñita, conservando en mi mente aquellos ojos sobre los míos. No respiro y ni me doy cuenta que hasta estoy temblando. Él podría haber volteado por accidente, pero no me importa porque me ha visto y eso para mi es suficiente.

Abro los ojos y él está ahí.

"Ho-ho-la", le digo entrecortadamente, tartamudeando ¿qué pasa con mis labios? ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido hablarle? Que vergüenza, no solo que mi lengua se trabe. Seguro ha de pensar que soy la chica más tonta. Me quiero morir. ¡Qué pena! Mejor será que me baje en la siguiente estación, para que no me vea.

Apunto estoy de levantarme cuando el tiempo se me detiene. Él, a quien con mis amigas suelo llamar "el chico del tren" o el "chico guapito", se levanta y camina hacia mi. ¡Camina hacia mi asiento y se sienta a mi lado!

"Hola", dice.

Empezamos a hablar. "He tomado este tren cada día", dijo, claro que con otras palabras y que con su voz suenan mucho mejor, "por ti. Para verte sonreír y ver como te azoras cuando te veo. Tonto, ¿no crees? Ni te conozco, pero si tomo otro te extraño. No puedo ver tu asiento vacío".

Estamos a punto de llegar a la parada donde yo debo bajarme. Él me ha tomado la mano todo el camino mientras hablamos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Pasamos por un túnel y miró mi cuaderno. Esta oscuro y la fecha que escribí no se ve, pero yo sé cual es. 11 de marzo, lo recordaré por siempre como el día más especial de mi vida. Siento su mano cálida sobre la mía. Levanto la otra, en un arranque de valor bastante extraño en mí, para colocarla sobre su mejilla. Me acerco, con los latidos acelerados, y junto mis labios a los suyos en un beso.

"Te quiero", dice mientras yo le doy el último latido de mi corazón...

_Los atentados del 11 de marzo de 2004, tambien conocidos como 11-M, fueron una serie de ataques terroristas en cuatro trenes de la red de Cercanías de Madrid. Se trata del mayor atentado cometido en España hasta la fecha, con 10 explosiones casi simultáneas en cuatro trenes a la hora punta de la mañana (entre las 07.36 y las 07.40). Más tarde, la policía detonó dos bombas más que no habían estallado, desactivando una tercera que permitió identificar a los autores. Fallecieron 191 personas, y 1857 resultaron heridas._


End file.
